The present invention relates to an illumination device, and especially to an illumination device used in a CD (compact disk) receiving frame and thus, data (such as catalog or lyrics) on the compact disk can be read easily so that it is practical and convenient to the users.
Referring to FIG. 1, the structure of a prior CD receiving frame is illustrated. The structure has a receiving frame 10 which has an oblong shape. Two sides of the receiving frame 10 is installed with a plurality of spacers 11 corresponding to one another and spaced equally. The spacers 11 may be arrange with a plurality of compact disks (not shown). In order that various data (e.g., data or lyrics) on the compact disk can be read easily, a lamp 12 is placed at the top of the receiving frame 10. The lamp 12 has a seat 121. The seat 121 is installed with a switch 122. The switch 122 may open or close the illumination device of the lamp 12. The seat 121 is extended with an electric wire 123. One end of the electric wire 123 may be inserted with a receptacle (not shown) for supplying power required by the lamp 12.
However, since the volume of the compact disc is not too large and the receiving frame 10 may be arranged with a plurality of compact disks, the compact disks are stacked one by one. In order that the compact disks do not fall the width of the receiving frame 10 is approximately equal to the width of the compact disks so that the users may read all data (for example catalogs or lyrics) in a compact disks. The user may turn on the lamp indoors or a lamp 12 at the top of the receiving frame 10. The width of the receiving frame 10 is limited, while the cat 121 of the lamp 12 is generally larger than the top of the receiving frame 10. The illumination effect is not preferred or one conforming the lamp 12 at the top of the receiving frame.
Further, since the lamp 12 is arranged at the top of the receiving frame 10, the lamp 12 has no effect of fixing. For example, if the user touches the receiving frame 10 or the lamp 12 carelessly, the lamp 12 will drop down from the receiving frame 10. Thus, a new lamp 12 is necessary so as to increase the burden of the user. Furthermore, since the electric wire 123 extending from the lamp 12 is exposed out of the receiving frame 10, it is possible that the user will stumble over the electric wire by accident.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an illumination device used in a compact disk receiving frame, wherein the illumination device is integrally combined with the CD receiving frame. Thus, it is not necessary to open the indoor lamp for reading data (such as catalogs or lyrics) in the compact disks. Therefore, power is saved effectively. Additionally, if the user touches the receiving frame or the lamp carelessly, the lamp will not drop from the receiving frame and no new lamp is required to decrease the burden of the user.
To achieve the objective, the present invention provides an illumination device used in a compact disk receiving frame. The illumination device includes a body. An electric wire is connected to a body and a pressable switch. Each of two sides of the pressable switch is installed with telescopic rod bodies, with a plate installed between the two rod bodies. The plate serves to prevent a short circuit due to contact of the two rod bodies. One end of each of the two rod bodies is connected to a lampshade. A bulb is installed in the lampshade. Thereby, this illumination device is placed in the CD receiving frame so as to achieve the effect of illumination. Moreover, the user may read the data in the compact disks within the CD receiving frame conveniently.
In order that those skilled in the art can further understand the present invention, a detailed description will be described in the following paragraphs. However, these descriptions and the appended drawings are only used to assist those skilled in the art to understand the objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention, and not used to confine the scope and spirit of the present invention defined in the appended claims.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.